Cuando los huracanes vengan por mí
by prussian-grandmano
Summary: "Lovino, ¿crees en los cuentos de hadas?" En una época donde la gente no puede tener muchas expectativas y conocimiento, lo extraordinario es más que sorprendente. Mucho más cuando tu vida ha dependido de ello todo el tiempo. Spamano AU


Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que subo una de mis historias sobre Hetalia, así que espero que ésta no sea la última, además de no tener que abandonarla. Me gusta escribirla, así que si les gusta, agradecería infinitamente que me dieran su opinión.  
En fin, simples especificaciones para esta historia.

AU: universo alternativo, situado en la época del virreinato de la Nueva España. Más información, aquí /wiki/Virreinato_de_Nueva_España

Sin más, espero que les guste el primer capítulo.

* * *

¿Qué palabra podía usar en ese momento? ¿Molestia, enojo, frustración, ira, tristeza, decepción? No encontraba una que realmente llenara todo lo que sentía en ese momento, además de dolor. Mientras caminaba por las calles, pateando pequeñas piedras, retando perros y asustando palomas, no había nada más que ocupara su mente. Tan simple y corriente como era, ese sentimiento era demasiado para él. Apretaba con fuerza las manos dentro de los pequeños bolsillos de su desgastado pantalón. Sus dientes rechinaban una y otra vez con cada paso que daba, tanto por ese enojo o cosa que sentía, como por el ardor en su espalda. Caminó por calles y callejones hasta que llegó a un lugar alejado, no tranquilo, pero alejado. Las grandes piedras sucias y llenas de algas eran sus favoritas. Caminó ya un poco más relajado hasta ellas, sentándose sobre una. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y los puso al lado de sí, dejando sus descalzos pies colgando y mojándose por las olas que chocaban con suavidad contra las rocas. Miró el agua en silencio, observando su reflejo en ella. Su cara siendo distorsionada por el movimiento del agua le reconfortaba un poco, pero en cuanto el agua se calmó por un momento y pudo verse con claridad, un nudo se formó en su garganta a la vez que su vista se tornaba borrosa. Puso sus puños sobre sus piernas y los apretó con fuerza mientras que sus lágrimas caían al agua salada. Apretaba con fuerza sus labios para llorar en silencio mientras se le pasaba. El canto de las gaviotas le provocaba más llanto, y para su buena suerte, las aves se congregaban en ese lugar, ya no cantando, sino gritando como si le encarasen ese dolor al pobre. Desahogó su dolor por unos cuantos minutos y por fin, suspiró ya relajado. Se talló los ojos sin hacer ni un solo ruido y miró sus manos frente a él.

-Como te odio…

Susurró levemente. Comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente los botones de la camisa roja que llevaba. Le quedaba grande y el color rojo era bastante oscuro. La camisa tenía una apariencia fina; de mangas largas, botones en las muñecas, con unas letras grabadas en el bolsillo derecho del pecho. En cuanto la desabrochó, se despojó de ella, dejando ver que debajo traía una camisa sucia, desgastada y hasta rota. Comenzó a desabrocharla igual, con expresiones de dolor mientras lo hacía. Terminó y se la quitó, dejando al descubierto toda la parte superior de su cuerpo. El aire comenzó a soplar, haciéndole retorcer de dolor. La sangre aún escurría por su piel, mojando incluso sus pantalones. Las llagas en su espalda no le permitían moverse mucho y la tela rozando en ellas le causaba un dolor insoportable.

-De nuevo te castigaron, ¿eh?

-Cállate.

Un joven se acercó al lugar junto al otro. Suspiró y sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se acercó al otro y se sentó a su lado. Sus ropas eran igual de humildes que las del otro, aunque no estaban tan desgastadas ni manchadas de sangre.

-A ti sí que te gusta que te maltraten…

-¿Te importaría dejarme solo, Antonio?

-Con la espalda así, ni con todo el dinero del mundo, pequeño…

-Deja de hablarme como un niño, tengo 17 años.

-Lovino…

El menor suspiró con molestia mirando al horizonte mientras el otro solo callaba a su lado. Por mas que le doliera y quisiera gritar del dolor, no lo haría. No de nuevo.

-¿Te duele mu…?

-Sí.

-… ¿quién …?

-Fernando.

-Ya… veo…

Antonio suspiró y se levantó de su lugar. Miró al otro y sus heridas aún sangrando, pero él sin inmutarse por ello. Hizo una expresión de preocupación y miró al suelo. Se despojó de su chaleco café y lo dejó a su lado.

-Te irá peor si te ven con una de las camisas del dueño… cúbrete con mi chaleco. Vámonos, eso se pondrá peor si no lo tratas…

-…

Acercándose a Lovino, Antonio le puso una mano sobre uno de los hombros y se agachó a su altura.

-No quiero que sufras más, por favor… ven conmigo esta vez…

Se giró a verlo. Sus ojos verdes se veían cristalinos y llorosos, pero el rostro de Lovino simplemente lucía con cierto decaimiento. Suspiró y asintió, a lo que el otro sonrió levemente. Se levantó y le extendió una mano para que el otro se levantara.

-Gracias, Lovi…

Le ayudó a cubrirse de nuevo con la camisa sucia y su chaleco. Tomó la otra camisa y la escondió entre las rocas para que no fuera vista por nadie. En cuanto el menor terminó de ponerse los zapatos, se acercó a él, diciéndole que se fueran. El atardecer comenzó a hacer su aparición y desde esa costa donde se encontraban podía verse el sol esconderse perfectamente detrás del mar.

"Y cuando el barco encalle…"

-¿Qué dijiste?

Lovino de pronto se detuvo mientras se alejaban de la costa y volteó a ver de reojo a su acompañante, quien le miró extrañado.

-¿Decir qué?

-Lo que dijiste hace unos segundos, ¿qué barco va a encallar?

-¿Te sientes bien, Lovi? ¿De qué barco hablas?

-Tú mencionaste uno, ¿por qué?

-… eh?

-… no me hagas caso, vámonos…

Continuaron caminando, pero Lovino seguía extrañado por aquello que escuchó. Era seguro que no fuera Antonio. La voz que escuchó era suave y dulce, como la de una niña. Mientras caminaba al lado del otro, fingiendo escuchar todo lo que le platicaba, asintiendo de vez en cuando, se giró por un momento a ver el lugar que dejaban y darle un último vistazo al atardecer que moría tras el mar. Resonó esa frase en su cabeza durante todo el trayecto, pero parecía que Antonio ni cuenta se dio de su distracción.  
En cuanto llegaron a las cercanías de la gran casa, tomaron un camino pedregoso y de aspecto peligroso que conducía a un lateral de la enorme construcción. Llegaron a unas humildes chozas, desgastadas, sucias y unas cuantas cayéndose. Caminaron hasta llegar a una de ellas, un poco más cuidada que las demás. Tocaron a la puerta y esperaron, hasta que un joven de aspecto un tanto parecido a Lovino les abrió.

-¡Antonio! ¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estaban?

-Déjanos pasar y luego preguntas, idiota…

Lovino habló con un tono grosero, propio de él. Su hermano obedeció y se hizo a un lado para que entraran. El interior de la choza era bastante humilde; unas cuantas sillas, una mesa, unas pequeñas repisas y costales con granos, algunas ollas y platos y unas cuantas cobijas en un lado. Había unos dos cuartos más pero desde donde estaban no podía verse su interior.

-¿Está ella?

-Sí, en un momento llega, ya sabe que están aquí.

El hermano de Lovino habló con un tono animado, común en él. Su nombre era Feliciano y vivía junto a su hermano en esa casa de servicio, al lado de Antonio, la otra joven y la demás servidumbre. Ambos eran huérfanos de origen italiano y su cruel destino les hizo terminar como criados en una hacienda de la Nueva España. No tenían ningún otro lado donde estar, a donde o a quien recurrir. Su mundo eran ellos mismos, cuidarse el uno al otro y vivir juntos. Lovino pensaba en eso diario, aunque no lo quisiera. Mientras esperaba sentado en una de las sillas la llegada de aquella joven, pensó en todo eso, cuando de la nada esa frase volvió a cruzar su mente de forma fugaz.

-"Y cuando el barco encalle…"

Susurró inconscientemente mientras miraba al suelo de adobe del lugar. Nadie lo escuchó, pues estaba sentado lejos de los otros dos que platicaban de forma amena. Esa voz que escuchó en la costa… no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Era suave y dulce, armoniosa y calma. Una voz que estaba seguro había escuchado antes, pero no sabía si era real o una simple ilusión en medio de su tormentosa vida. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la joven. Alta, de larga cabellera café y ojos verdes, se acercó al italiano y se agachó a hablarle. Su español era perfecto, mas su acento denotaba que no era su lengua nativa.

-¿Puedes quitarte la camisa, por favor?

-Un saludo no vendría mal…

-Te saludaría, pero siempre que lo hago o me ignoras o me contestas mal…

Habló la joven con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Lovino soltó un suspiro pesado como de molestia mientras obedecía a sus órdenes, quitándose la ropa lentamente y con dolor, acercándose su hermano a ayudarle.

-Eli, hacía tiempo no te veía.

Animado, Antonio se acercó a la joven y le saludó estrechando su mano, ignorando en el momento el sufrimiento de Lovino. Esperaba que la joven le recordara, ya que realmente pasaron años de que no le viera por ahí.

-Creciste mucho desde mi partida, Toño… -se giró a ver al otro, arremangándose las mangas de la larga camisa que tenía- bien, vamos a ver qué le ocurrió a Lovi esta vez…

-Fernando lo volvió a castigar… -dijo Antonio antes de que la otra mirara las heridas del menor. Ésta negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No es posible que siempre te haga a ti esto, Lovi… ¿no basta ya con que les diga cosas a ti y a…?

Bruscamente se levantó de la silla, tirándola en el acto, mientras miraba al suelo. Todos callaron y solo lo vieron con una expresión de preocupación.

-… yo me busqué esto por mi cuenta… no tiene nada que ver 'eso'… -habló serio sin mirar a nadie en la habitación. Antonio se acercó a levantar la silla y ponerla nuevamente tras el pelicafé.

-Cúralo y no le preguntes ni digas nada, por favor… -dijo a la chica mientras le ponía una mano sobre uno de los brazos. Su hermano miró a la joven, implorándole con la mirada obedeciera a las palabras de Antonio. Elizabetha asintió al ver a ambos y miró a Lovino.

-Siéntate, por favor…

Sin decir una palabra, Lovino obedeció sentándose. Su hermano y Antonio decidieron salir del lugar en silencio mientras le curaban las heridas. No querían alterarlo y hacer que se lastimara nuevamente.

-Ah… Feli… -estando sentados en un tronco acostado fuera de la casita, hablaban ambos jóvenes en voz baja para que nadie les fuera a escuchar- ¿siempre ha sido así?

-Nos guste o no… así es…

Algunos pollos caminaban alrededor de ellos; a lo lejos se escuchaban los ruidos de los puercos y algunos rumiantes. Más lejos aún se escuchaban los cascos de algunos caballos corriendo o simplemente caminando por el lugar. Árboles y algunos matorrales adornaban los alrededores de la pequeña comunidad de servidumbre. Algunas gaviotas desorientadas pasaban de vez en cuando sobre el cielo que podían ver, viniendo desde la playa. Al quedarse ambos en silencio por un momento, pudieron escuchar todos esos sonidos. Sonidos a los cuales estaban acostumbrados desde hacía años que vivían ahí. Ya fuera que nacieron ahí, como Antonio, o que llegaran ahí de niños, como ambos hermanos, su mundo era ese. Animales, agua del pozo, árboles y maltratos de los patrones. Si algo de suerte tenían, terminaban siendo vendidos a otros hacendados más amables que los Alcañiz de Aragón. Pero esa esperanza era lejana, aunque su mayor anhelo era simple. Tan simple que era lo más difícil de conseguir en ese mundo: libertad.

-Está listo… -luego de una hora o dos, la joven de ojos verdes salió de la choza y les habló a ambos hombres que estaban sentados- Antonio… ¿crees poder ayudar?

-Pero por supuesto… siempre me he encargado de su trabajo cuando esto le ocurre, no hay ningún problema –dijo sonriente el joven de piel tostada mientras se levantaba del tronco- Feli, necesito de tu ayuda con los costales, lo demás es pan comido…

El menor de los italianos asintió y se iba a disponer a seguir al otro en cuanto comenzó a caminar con rumbo al almacén de granos, pero se detuvo.

-… ¿puedo verlo? –dijo a la chica que aún estaba ahí parada, a lo que ella asintió levemente y se hizo a un lado para que entrara. Agradeció y entró, buscando a su hermano mayor. Entró a uno de los cuartos de la casita y lo encontró, acostado boca abajo en una hamaca y con vendajes en la espalda, mirando al suelo y meciendo un brazo que le colgaba.

-Hermano, esto… -habló con preocupación el menor mientras se acercó a él y se sentó en el piso para hablarle- … no quiero que sigas sufriendo esto por mí…

-Cállate y vete a trabajar.-de forma cortante, Lovino habló sin mirarle siquiera- no te metas en algo que no entiendes…

-Claro que lo entiendo, y no quiero que esto continúe –levantó un poco la voz- Lovino, por favor deja de hacer eso…

-Lárgate de una puta vez. –dijo gritándole y volteando a verlo con molestia. El menor sólo calló y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Se quedaron así, callados por unos segundos. Feliciano se levantó y se sacudió la ropa mientras algunas lágrimas caían resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Está bien, entiendo… mejórate pronto…

Salió del lugar con rapidez y dejó a Lovino solo nuevamente. Éste suspiró pesadamente y volteó el rostro a otro lado. Ya ni se inmutaba por las lágrimas del menor; después de todo, Feliciano era un llorón. Había una ventana que permitía el paso de luz al lugar, y su vista era muy conveniente. No habían árboles ni nada que estorbara, y por ahí podía verse perfectamente aunque a lo lejos la costa. Era lo único por lo que podía agradecer Lovino. No fue a parar a cualquier lugar de Nueva España, sino que estaba en Veracruz; la Villa Rica de la Veracruz.

Su mirada se perdió en la lejanía del mar que alcanzaba a ver desde su lugar. En silencio casi total, Lovino relajó sus facciones y recargó su rostro sobre uno de sus brazos en la hamaca, sin moverse mucho por el ardor de las heridas. Nuevamente, la voz de esa tarde volvió a su mente. ¿Dónde la había escuchado? Estaba casi seguro que no era una ilusión, pero no podía recordar nada que se relacionara con eso. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-… son tonterías…

Susurró para sí y bostezó, acomodándose para dormir un poco. Una mano delgada y fina, con apariencia casi transparente se posó sobre su cabeza con suavidad en cuanto el joven cayó dormido. Una sonrisa leve fue lo único que hizo aquel ente antes de desaparecer en el aire.

-"Pronto…"


End file.
